A planar field mode refers to a mode that the rotated orientation of liquid crystal is mainly driven by a parallel electric field, and comprises: an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode and an Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (ADS) mode. An ADS mode uses a parallel electric field generated by edges of pixel electrodes or common electrodes in the same plane and a vertical electric field formed between pixel electrodes and common electrodes to form a multi-dimension electric field to make liquid crystal molecules at all orientations in the liquid crystal cell undergo rotation switching, so that the work efficiency of planar orientation liquid crystal is improved and the light transmission efficiency is increased as well.
As illustrated by FIG. 1, an ADS liquid crystal display is formed by disposing an ADS array substrate 20 and a color filter substrate 10 opposite to each other with a liquid crystal layer 30 between the ADS array substrate and the color filter substrate. Generally, an ADS array substrate 20 comprises a substrate and a gate electrode metal layer, a gate insulating layer, an active layer, a source-drain electrode metal layer, a resin layer, a second electrode 22, an insulating protection layer, and a first electrode 21 that are sequentially formed on the substrate; the first electrode 21 comprises regular micrometer level strip electrodes, and the first electrode 21 and the second electrode 22 as a plate-like electrode cooperate to form a parallel electric filed to drive liquid crystal to deflect, so as to realize display function.